


is it spring

by MiniNephthys



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua is almost ready to walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it spring

**Author's Note:**

> Spouse deliberately left vague.

This is the most beautiful dress Aqua has ever seen, and she’s met princesses who wear ballgowns as everyday clothing. That the dress is on her still hasn’t sunk in.

A lot about today hasn’t sunk in yet.

No church is as beautiful as the halls of the castle in the Land of Departure she calls her home. She’d been very specific about that when she was planning her wedding: with worlds upon worlds to choose from, the only place where she could possibly be married was at home. No one in the wedding party had contested this.

Now she’s staring at her reflection in the mirror, not sure if that beautiful bride is truly her. She’s so lost in thought that it takes until the second knock for her to snap out of her reverie. “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” says Eraqus through the door. “May I come in?”

“Of course, Master.” Aqua hurries to unlock the door for him: it’s really a pointless gesture to lock doors in a castle full of Keyblade wielders, but all of them respect her privacy enough (and want to avoid walking in on her changing enough) to stay out.

Eraqus shuts the door behind him, takes one look at her, and says, “You look beautiful.”

Embarrassment and surprise color Aqua’s cheeks pink. For all her years training under him, she doesn’t remember a single word of praise he’s given her that wasn’t wholly deserved. Every time he complimented her battle form or how well she’d memorized a lesson, she knew he meant it.

Compliments to her appearance… she doesn’t remember getting any. She hadn’t needed any from her Master, when there were far more important things to focus on. So to receive the first one today, of all days… means more than she could possibly express in words.

She smiles, and it lights up her whole face. “Thank you, Master.”

“They’ll be ready for you shortly. Do you need any help?” After a moment’s pause, Eraqus adds, “I’m not certain I would be able to assist you with your makeup, but…”

Aqua can’t help but laugh at the thought of Eraqus, who’d taught her almost everything she knew, struggling with foundation. Even she doesn’t have a master’s grasp of makeup, since she’d rarely ever needed or used it, but her bridesmaids had taken care of that for her earlier. “It’s alright, I’m finished with that already. I’m just waiting for my cue,” she says.

He smiles warmly. “This morning I didn’t know if I was truly ready to give you away, but seeing you now, I could never think of denying you something that made you this happy.”

Just then, the music for the bridal procession starts. She resists the sudden urge to hug him, instead just reaching out and squeezing his hand tightly.

Eraqus squeezes her hand back, then lets go in order to lower her veil over her face. “Let us not keep them waiting too long.”

“Of course… Father.”


End file.
